


Gift

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 11:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12342135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Madge tastes the guilt in her kiss even though this is a gift.





	Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own ‘Hunger Games’ nor am I profiting from this.

Madge wears a new coat on this meeting. Even the crisp air and stench of coal aren't enough to cover up its fresh smell. Katniss stuffs her hands into her sleeves and squares her shoulders against the shivers. 

Her cheeks are flushed a soft and pretty pink. The tips of her ears are just beginning to turn red. 

“I have no berries,” she warns, rocking back and forth, “I caught a rabbit.” 

“This is a gift.”

No amount of berries or meat will cover these coats. Nothing will ever rectify their debts. Still, she kisses her. 

Madge tastes the apology.


End file.
